Secrets from the Attic
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Willow Quillen is a Dhampir and knows that she's going to be a Guardian one day. Christian Ozera is a Moroi and is just doing the best he can to get by. When their paths cross, sparks fly and connections are made. Will Willow risk it all for him, or will she chose the path that gets her to graduation?


**This is set in the time that Rose and Lissa are away from the school. It's not really in the book-verse, so I guess it's in the movie-verse. I have links to Willow and her clothes on my profile if you want to see that. All the other characters look the same as they do in the movie. **

**I own nothing to do with this.**

**Please keep in mind that this is 'M' rated and that's very literal. Don't read this story if you're underage, or if this is something that you can't handle. **

* * *

><p>"This is so wrong," I forced out between kisses. "We're going to get caught and go to hell! We're in a church, Christian!"<p>

He chuckled before running his teeth lightly over my neck and making me gasp. I moved my body closer to him, placing myself on his lap. He seemed to appreciate my movement because he gripped my hips and bit a little harder without breaking the skin.

"We're not in the church, we're above it," he said, making me whimper wantonly. "And, if I were a betting man, I would put all my money on you and say that you're panties are soaked. Am I right?"

I hated how snarky and smug he was, but I knew he was right. I was already a needy mess and we hadn't even done anything. I moved my hips against his and grinned when I felt him straining to meet me.

"It feels like you're just as worked up as I am, Ozera," I remarked, pulling away from him and tossing my hair over my shoulder.

He smirked darkly at me before reaching forward and yanking the snaps of my shirt open. I saw his eyes rake up and down my body hungrily and it made my blood start pounding. I could see the change in his face as he smelled it.

"You're wearing white?" he asked, tracing his finger over the strap of my bra. "That's pretty virginal for someone hooking up in the attic of a church with the school's outcast."

I tensed in his lap and wrapped my shirt back around me. I couldn't tell him that I was a virgin because that would make me look like such a slut. I was practically dry humping him and giving him the opportunity to feed from me.

I felt him cup both sides of my face in his hands and forced me to look at him. "Hey, are you a virgin, Willow?"

I could feel my face burning as I looked into his clear, crystalline eyes. I finally forced myself to whisper, "Yes."

"Hey, that's okay," he said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry, it's okay. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I moved awkwardly on his lap and had to bite my lip at the pleasure that shot through my body. He must've felt it too because his grip on his cheeks tightened the smallest bit and his face became tighter.

"I need something, Christian. Please, I need something," I breathed out, moving my hips against him again and dropping my arms away from my chest.

I saw that he was having an internal debate with himself and he decided what he was going to do. While he was thinking, I leaned forward and started pressing sloppy kissed from his jaw down his neck. I pushed his blazer off his shoulders and shrugged off mine as well before undoing his shirt buttons and pushing it to the floor, too.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" he asked breathlessly as I left my mark just under his right ear.

I rolled my eyes before pulling back to look at his face. "Are you going to touch me or am I going to have to do it myself?"

He groaned under his breath before sliding his hands under my skirt and gripping my butt. "You are _not_ wearing the school skirt without panties right now… Are you?"

I grinned and took his hand in mine, moving it to the front of me. "I'm wearing a thong, dumbass. Can you help me out?"

He brushed against me through the lace and I let out a strangled whimper. I was so turned on that it wouldn't take much to push me over the edge, Christian had that effect on me and he had no idea.

I pulled my shirt off as he rubbed me through my panties. I tried to undo my bra, but his fingers slipped under the lace and took me off guard. I couldn't focus on anything other than his rough hands moving against me.

"Fuck, Christian," I whimpered, draping my arms over his neck and tossing my head back. I ended up chanting his name as he slipped a finger inside of me. "Christian, Christian, Christian."

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against my skin again. He was dragging his teeth along my throat, rougher than earlier but not breaking the skin. I'd never been bitten before, but I'd heard that it was orgasmic.

Christian was moving his fingers inside of me clumsily in our position, but it felt amazing. He brushed against my clit and I arched into his body. My sudden movement made his teeth scrap against my skin a little deeper.

That ended up sending me over the edge and I had to bite his shoulder to stop myself from screaming out his name. It wracked through my body again as I had a second orgasm. He slowed down his movements as he coaxed me through my multiple orgasms, making pleasure jolt through my body.

"You are so beautiful like this," I heard him whisper as he removed his fingers.

I pulled my head out of his neck and leaned my forehead against his. "That was amazing."

I could feel that he was still hard and knew I had to return his favor. I slipped off his lap and onto my knees between his legs on the floor. I held his eyes with mine as I undid his belt and his pants.

"Do you think you could stand so I could take these off?" I asked coyly, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at him.

He nodded shakily before pushing the chair he was sitting in back and standing. His hands were shaking as he pushed his uniform pants down to his ankles. His eyes were trained on me as he waited for further instruction and it made something click in my head.

"You're a virgin, too," I said, sitting my hands on my thighs.

He pulled his hand through his hair awkwardly and nodded his head. That was so sweet, this was a first for both of us. I'd never put a dick in my mouth before, but I was going to tonight. After an orgasm like the one he'd given me, I had to return the favor and rock his world.

"Good, that means I'm the first to do this," I said before leaning forward and kissing him over his boxers.

"Y-yeah, that's true," he stuttered out as he watched me.

I took the elastic of his boxers in my hands and slowly pulled them down his hips. He popped up and pointed right at my face. It was a little bit intimidating, but I could do this. I reached forward and wrapped my hand around him before licking his tip.

"Willow," he exhaled before leaning back against the wall behind him.

That gave me a surge of confidence so I took a bit of him into my mouth. I'd read about giving blowjobs before and I'd seen it in porn a few times during giggly sleepovers, but this was a completely different experience.

I started to bob my head and saw him scratching at the wall behind him. I pulled my mouth off of him and grinned up at him. His eyes were locked on mine, waiting for me to say what I was thinking.

"Give me your hand," I told him, holding my palm open for him. "Put it on the back of my head and do what you need to. We really don't need for you to scorch the walls, human torch."

He awkwardly slid his fingers into my hair like earlier when we were kissing, but I knew that would change once I took him back into my mouth. I used my hand to tilt him up before licking a stripe along the bottom of him.

I never believed those girls when they said that this was pleasurable for them as much as the guy. I was a believer now when I felt the ache from earlier return to between my legs. I just channeled all my arousal into pleasing Christian, and it was surprisingly easy with the way he was rubbing my head and whimpering my name.

"Willow, I'm about to…" he trailed off as our eyes locked again. "I don't want to surprise you or anything but I'm…"

I kept moving my hand as I pulled my mouth off to talk. "Isn't that what's supposed to happen? I mean, I've never done this, but I'm pretty sure that's the outcome I'm working towards."

I sucked him back into my mouth and moved my hand along with my head. His fingers tightened in my hair and it made me look up at his face; I wanted to watch as he come undone and know it was because of me.

His head was pressed back against the wall and his eyes were still trained on me. I could tell he wanted to close them and let go, but he didn't want to miss a moment of this. I took him a little bit deeper and sucked in, hollowing out my cheeks completely.

"Willow," he exclaimed as he completely came undone.

He tilted his head back completely this time and his eyes were finally closed. Lord, he was so fucking attractive. When he was finally finished, I knew I had to swallow. I had nowhere else to put it so I would just take one for the team.

He happened to open his eyes right as I did. "You didn't have to do that, but it was so sexy."

I made sure my mouth was clean before I smiled up at him. "I'm glad because watching you was pretty sexy, too."

I pulled his boxers back up and made sure he was securely inside them. Then I pulled up his jeans and stood up with them. I had just pulled the zipper up into place and buttoned them when he pulled my mouth to his.

I figured he really wouldn't want to kiss me after I did what I did, but he did. He wasn't playing around either. He held my face securely in his hands and claimed my mouth. I placed my hands on his bare chest and stood on my tiptoes to get closer to him.

* * *

><p>"Mhm, do you still think that this is wrong?" he asked after he'd redressed himself and me and pulled me back onto his lap in a chair.<p>

"I'm a Dhampir and you're a royal Moroi," I explained, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck absentmindedly. "All anyone is ever going to see is a blood whore when they look at me. Let's not even think about the fact that I might not even be your Guardian after we graduate."

"You're not a blood whore," he said in a quiet, threatening voice. "You're better than that, I've never drank from you and I never will. And you're going to be my Guardian if I have to fight everyone or burn the entire academy down."

"That's sweet, but you struggle to burn paper sometimes, baby," I said, running my fingers through his hair and kissing the tip of his nose.

Then I realized he said he would never bite me. I'd never really thought about it before because we'd previously had this discussion. I'd never wanted him to do it really, I thought that it was dirty and wrong. Then he'd almost done it earlier and it had set me off so hard that I had two orgasms at once.

"I want people to know that you're mine. I hate watching you with the other Dhampirs," he remarked, his lip raising in disgust. "They watch you like you're there for their own personal entertainment."

I glanced at his neck and couldn't fight my smile. "Well, it's going to be kind of hard to hide that you're in a relationship now. You've got a hickey under your ear and I'm sure there's one on your shoulder, too."

"They'll be gone by the morning," he told me as I laid my head on his chest. Then he traced his fingers over the place where my neck met my shoulder. "This, however, won't be. I didn't mean to mark you, you just moved and it surprised me."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I like it when you leave marks on me; we should do this more often. This can't be the only time that we touch each other like this."

He laughed and shook his head, kissing the crown of my hair. "I feel the same way, trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, can you review? I want to know if I should leave it a oneshot or add more to it. <strong>


End file.
